Wreck-It Radicles
Cast * Radicles KO Let's Heroes Be as Wreck-It Ralph * Ami Hi puffy ami ymi as Vanellope Von Schweetz * Ratchet and clank as Fix-It Felix Jr. * Pauline Bell Puppet as Sergeant Calhoun * Black Hat Villainous/Bill Cipher Falls/Night Master Yang Yo as King Candy/Turbo/Cyborg * Leonard Blake as Sour-Bill * Bernie and Sharko as O*Bert * louis Wayside as Sonic The Hedgehog * Mad Jack The Pirate as General Hologram * Chai Raja Chai as Markoski * Hugh Test Test as Stan Litwak * Pearl Universe as Mary * Razmo Ratz as Gene * Lord Starchbottom 7d as Don * Teodora quest as Deena * Rick Sanchez and Morty as Roy * Professor Tite-Gripp Puppet and Count Vanemous Supernoobs as Wynnchel and Duncan * Velociraptors Dinosaurs as The Cybugs * Trevor Sidekick as Root Beer Tapper * Lily The Witch as Moppet Girl * Tyler bowman and Kevin Raynolds Supernoobs as The boys playing sugar rush * Scotsman Jack as Beard Papa Actor Reference * Lola Loud loud house as Taffyta Muttonfudge * Star Butterfly vs the forces of evil as Candlehead * Mac Foster Home For Imaginary Friends as Rancis Fluggerbutter * Buttercup powerpuff girls as Jubileena Bing-Bing * Jennifer Shope Supernoobs as Crumbelina DiCaramello * Buff Frog's tadpoles vs the forces of evil * Aladar Dinosaur Sugar Rush Announcer * Cy-Bug that Ralph takes to Sugar Rush Cheese x * Cy-Bug that eats Dr. Brad Scott Professor Venomous KO let’s be heroes * Cy-bug that eats king candy Lil acorn life as a teenage robot * Grim glom 7d as Zangief * Lord Hater Over Yonder as Clyde * Vlad Hi Puffy AmiYumi as Zombie * Masterson to the Wayne as Dr. Eggman * Turtle Sharko and Sharko * Raoul Monster in Paris as Kohut * Joey felt Puppet as Dr. Brad Scott * Batty FernGully The Last Rainforest as Priest * Alejandro Burromuerto Drama as M. Bison * Don Lino Tale as Saitine * Rasputin Anastasia as Cyborg Prohyas * Prohyas magiswords prohyas vlogs as ken Masters * Oliy Timbers to the Wayne as ‪Ryu * Odette swan princess as Yuni Verse * Randy the 9th Grade ninja as ‬DJ * Beetlejuice game as Game Central Station security * ‪Krad is here again as Bowser * Elmo Aardvak as Coily * Meddlen Meaodws as Slick * Pizza Steve grandpa as Sam * ‪Starfire Titans go as Chun-Li * ‪Kitty Katswell Puppy as Cammy * Poseidon express as Neff * Skur vs Monsters as Kano * Fivel American tail as Paperboy * basil great mouse Detective Knight * Eric needles Sidekick as Frogger * Jimmy two-Shoes as Dig Dug * Spike Little pony friendship is magic as Pook * Carnotaur Dinosaur as ‪Fygar Scenes * Wreck-It radicles part 1 - 30 Years * Wreck-It radicles part 2 - Radicles Doesn't Want to Be Bad * Wreck-It radicles part 3 - No Invitations * Wreck-It radicles part 4 - Radicles the Party Pooper * Wreck-It radicles part 5 - At Trevor's * Wreck-It radicles part 6 - Hero's Duty * Wreck-It radicles part 7 - Out of Order * Wreck-It radicles part 8 - Radicles's Crash Landing/Freakishly Annoying Ami * Wreck-It radicles part 9 - Pauline Bell's Past/Rampage at the Race * Wreck-It radicles part 10 - King Black Hat's Castle * Wreck-It radicles part 11 - Ami Makes A Deal With radicles * Wreck-It radicles part 12 - Sweet Romance * Wreck-It radicles part 13 - Building A Kart * Wreck-It radicles part 14 - Lonesome Ami * Wreck-It radicles part 15 - Ami Learns How to Drive * Wreck-It radicles part 16 - One Dynamite Gal * Wreck-It radicles part 17 - Empty Hearts * Wreck-It radicles part 18 - Radicles the Stinkbrain * Wreck-It radicles part 19 - The Race Begins * Wreck-It radicles part 20 - Resolution * Wreck-It radicles part 21 - "How Bad Can I Be?" * Wreck-It radicles part 22 - Credits Trailer/Transcript Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:Wreck-It Ralph Movie Spoofs Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs